choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Most Wanted, Book 2/@comment-27207026-20180625190403/@comment-3452092-20180625211510
If they were going to continue one forever I think The Freshman was the worst pick, simply, because it has such a limited range. You are stuck with things related (at least sort of) to college. There really isn't a whole lot you can say, because we've seen how it has played out. My guess though is that they are trying to end it, but they want to get the MC out of college, so my best guess (based off the fact that this is The Junior, Book 1 is that we have three more books after this one, The Junior, Book 2, The Senior, Book 1 and The Senior, Book 2. Maybe one or two more holiday specials. Maybe a short epilogue story. Despite the massive number of stories that sounds like (especially compared to everything else), I think that is probably what is going on. They don't want to admit they picked the wrong series to continue . . . or even they don't think they did, because they are still making a lot of money with diamond choice . . . in the mean time, I'm going to continue using my diamonds to buy allies for The Crown & The Flame and Hero and considering what diamond choice I want to buy in Most Wanted. I have not used any diamonds in The Freshman' series and really, I'm seriously inspired to not ever spend diamonds there, even if every once in a while there is one that actually interests me. With Most Wanted you could have a different crime be the focus of each book with Sam eventually transfering to the LAPD or working as a liason on a more permenant basis if that's a thing or even having some stories follow Sam back to Texas. Dave is part of the Major Crimes division. It makes sense for them to have . . . wait for it . . . major crimes to focus on. As for The Crown & The Flame, yes, that part of their history is done, but it would be so easy to pick a different part of the history or The Five Kingdoms to focus on for another trilogy. Maybe even a story with a Nevrakis (descendant of Zenobia, ancestor of Olivia) as the protagonist, a more aggressive protagonist than most, but maybe the protagonist (your choice of gender) could be trying to deal with problems in his/her kingdom or maybe duchy if enough time has past. I would love to see some stories that bridge it to The Royal Romance. I could totally see a Nevrakis struggling with being under someone else's rule and it would be interesting to see that from the point of view of the protagonist. Another possibility is going further back in history, maybe far enough to see how Azura came to power. Did she have good intentions to start out. We know how things ended for her and yes, that could be a tricky line to play with, but was she evil starting out? Were there those who opposed her. Were there maybe even those who delayed her rule for a significant period of time? What was going on before she took over. Maybe go back to the time when she was a child like Lia, where she's not a major player, but the series puts for the events that occurred while she was growing up, events that maybe shaped her, but only from a distance, so that we only see her near the end of the series, maybe the protagonist either helping her and becoming someone she wants to become like, but twists things over the centuries so that the protagonist wouldn't like her, or else the protagonist failed to save someone or something she lived and she vowed to get revenge or maybe to do better or maybe she saw that failure as the idea that there are acceptable losses (thus leading to her daily sacrifice of her people).